SPELLS, POTIONS AND MAGIC
by Ciry
Summary: What will happen if three witches are studying in high school where they will find love, enemies and homework? Will they use their magic to create good or just make high scool life a world of chaos? Pairings: AXC, KxL, SxS and many more!
1. Sisters

_hey, guyz! please enjoy the story eventhough its my first time to write. thank you!  
_

**_Chapter 1: SISTERS_**

"_There all done! Ready for tomorrow." _A girl with a blond hair said.

As she lay down her bead, mixed emotions filled her head, she is really sad since it's the last day of vacation, but she really can't wait for unexpected yet pleasant surprises during the first day of school.

"_I can't wait to see Lacus again," _she thought. _" It's been a while since I was able to meet her."_

" _Miss Cagalli," _a person yelled as she knock on her young mistress' door.

"_Come in!"_ Cagalli said

"_Oh look at this mess you made Ms. Cagalli, your father won't be so happy to hear this!"_

" _But Mana!" _she replied,_ "Why do I have to clean this again?"_

"_Because," _Mana said,_ "Your father want you to grow up as a disciplined young lady and having a clean room means being disciplined!"_

"_Uh, Whatever!" _Cagalli whispered.

"_Now Ms. Cagalli," _Mana continued,_ " If this room won't be clean by the end of the day, you will receive your consequences!" _

"_But"_

"_NO BUTS!" _As she exited out of the room.

"_Ohh.." _Cagalli yelled as she closed her eyes in irritation.

"_Wait a sec!"_ she yelled.

"_Cleaning this room won't be so hard if magic is by your side."_ She thought. _"I remember one cleaning spell."_

"_Lemons are sour, Candies are sweet, Turn this mess, Into a Suite!" _she chanted. With a blink of an eye and a stroke of green light, the once dirty room became clean and tidy.

"_Suite!" _Cagalli said. _" Now, how to spend the last day of vacation." _She grabbed her MP3 player and a couple of CDs. _"Now which one to choose," _as she scan her CDs.

"_Huh, what's this?" _she thought, holding a CD with Fifth Grade written on it. She grabbed her laptop and insert the CD in.

" _Oh my Gosh! I remember It's my diary during fifth grade, I thought I lost it, hmm I guess I just misplaced it somewhere." _

As she scan her diary a particular entry struck her it was entitled: First Day.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of school and guess what? Lunamaria and I are in the same class, isn't it cool? I have a feeling that this will be the best school year ever._

(As Cagalli heard the name Lunamaria in her head, her eyes narrowed and her emotions was filled with anger and irritations.)

_There were two new students this year, they were Lacus Clyne and Stellar Loussier. Lacus is the daughter of Siegel Clyne, a politician from the PLANTs, she also possessed an angelic voice, I bet one day she will be a one pop singer. Lacus is also nice and a gentle person. Stellar is another transfer student, she is also nice and she possessed an angelic face, her smile is really cute._

_Lunamaria and I have been hangin' out with each other this day. I also hang out with her sister Meyrin, she's nice but they're totally different. Meyrin is someone you know love talking about boys, clothes. Lunamaria is my best friend since Pre-K, so Diary you totally know her. I also have been hanging out with Lacus and Stellar, I have been showing them the school throughout the day._

_And Diary I don't know if I should be telling you this but,…okay I'll tell you! Lacus, Stellar and I discover something really surprising and unbelievable about ourselves… WE ARE SISTERS! Not just any ordinary sisters but we're witches! We possessed magical powers. I know, I know It's totally insane, but I wouldn't believe it if I haven't totally see it for myself. How did I know? Let me tell you about it. I was showing Lacus and Stellar around the school when Stellar notice a shop nearby._

"_Hey, what's that?" Stellar asked._

"_Hmm, I don't know, maybe a newly opened shop. Wanna check it out?" I said._

_The shop was filled with weird things. Weird but neat things, kinda also cute stuffs._

"_Good Morning, how can I help you?" The lady in the counter said._

"_Oh, we're just looking around," Lacus said._

_Stellar found something neat. She grabbed it and deliver it to the counter. "Miss, how much is this?" _

"_Fifteen, but for you it's ten." She replied._

"_Really? Thank you so much, here," as she give her payment._

"_Um, excuse me, um where did you get that pendant?" The lady asked noticing Stellar's star-shaped pendant. _

"_Oh this, I have this since I was a baby." Stellar replied._

"_Really? I also have a pendant that I have since my infancy," Lacus said as she shows her crescent moon-shaped pendant._

"_Huh, you too? I have one too! Check this out." I showed them my sun-shaped pendant._

_You three possessed eternal pendants."_

"_Eternal what?" We three said in unison._

"_Uh, never mind listen can you three read this?" She showed us a board with weird writings on it. And Diary, surprisingly we three were able to read it. Then she showed us the way to the attic._

"_Listen girls, my name is Murrue Ramius and I am a witch just like you girls." As she show her half moon-shaped pendant. _

"_HUH?!" I said._

"_We are WHAT?!" Lacus said._

"_EXCUSE ME?!" Stellar said._

"_Listen carefully girls, according to legend there would be three sisters from the Netherworld which would be born in the Human world and those three are you!. You may not be sisters genetically, but you three are sisters through your soul and those pendants prove it and also your ability to read Eternal letters."_

"_Wait, None of those things are true, you are just making those up and I saw a pendant just like this in the mall." Stellar said._

"_Oh, Do those pendants can make you do some magic?"_

"_What do you mean?" I said_

"_These pendants are the sources of our magic and every witch possessed one just like you three, Watch this." Murrue transformed the table into a kitty. _

"_Whoa!" I said. Lacus and Stellar can't say anything because of their surprise. There was a moment of silent back then until the silence was broken by -_

"_Hey, how come we weren't able to perform any magic, I mean we possessed Eternal pendants since we were - born?" Lacus asked._

"_You perform magic you just didn't notice it, besides your magic becomes more powerful as you grow-up so probably your magic is still weak when your still young."_

"_Hey, Ms. Murrue can you teach us to perform magic/" Stellar asked excitedly._

"_Hey Stellar, I thought you are the non-believer?" I kid._

"_No, I WAS the non-believer." Stellar replied._

"_Of course you are! " Lacus said. _

_Then we all laugh out loud. We are all happy to know that we three are sisters and that we finally meet each other. After that, Ms. Murrue showed us a few magic tricks, like levitation, teleporting and many more. She even told us that we possessed unique abilities and we will find it out sooner or later. Oh Diary I can't wait to learn magic!_

(Cagalli smiled as she read more pages of her diary.)

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was very awful. I feel like Lunamaria was hiding something from me._

_I also heard from others that she was telling awful stuff behind my back. Oh Diary, should I believe them or not._

_Not only that Diary, Stellar is moving. She said that her parents have transferred to France, that's why she need to go. Not Cool, we three don't want to be separated from each other, not after we knew that we are – sisters. Let me tell you the story. We are at Stellar's house, you know saying goodbye._

"_But I don't want to go to France! I don't want to leave you guys. I don't want to leave my sisters!" As she hugged both of us, with tears on her eyes. _

"_Stellar don't cry," Lacus said, trying to stop her tears from falling._

"_Yeah Stellar," I said. I tried to stop my tears from falling but I can't._

_We broke our hug and wipe away our tears._

"_Listen," Lacus said, "Remember what Ms. Murrue said that it was destiny that made us meet each other, which means that no matter where you go or how long you go, Destiny will always find a way for us to meet each other."_

" _Yeah Stellar. You could always teleport yourself here, and Ms. Murrue said you could always learn magic in France, she said something about a person that will teach you there."_

_Stellar raised an eyebrow for a second there. Anyway, Stellar said she won't be back for ten years or will she? She did said something about surprise._

(Cagalli closed her laptop and lay down her bed. She gasped and whispers _"surprises eh?"_)

did you like it? the boys will enter the next chapter-promise!!! and please review-thank you!


	2. First Day Escapade

Ciry: _Hey every body I forgot to tell you that my story was inspired by many, many movies, tv shows etc. about witches and fantasy. So most of fic's themes, and stuffs were drawn from them. Anyways, thank you from reading my fic. And I hope you'll enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny**_

**_Chapter 2: First Day Escapade_**

It is the first day of school at Minerva Academy. Cagalli a 16-year old student astonishes all the guys as she walks in the hallway.

Cagalli Yula Attha is the daughter of the Orb Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Attha. She is also a bright and an athletic student. Though she is an "ice queen," guys still find her very irresistible.

As Cagalli entered her classroom, when a couple of hands covered her eyes.

"_Guess who?" _Cagalli take away the hands from her eyes and turn around.

"_Meyrin!"_ Cagalli yelled in her surprise. The two of them hug each other.

"_It's been a while" _said Meyrin.

"_How long was it?"_

"_Five years since we have the same class again."_

"_Wow, that was really long, anyway how have you been?"_

"_Well, one thing's for sure Cagalli, nothing is going to change between us!" _And both of them gave each other a Hi-Five.

Everybody take their sit as they heard the bell. The teacher entered the room.

"_Good Morning"_

"_Good Morning, Ma'am"_

"_I am Talia Gladys and before we start let me first introduce to you your new classmate." _A hot blonde entered the room. The girl is wearing a mini-skirt, white boots and pink blouse. Everybody was astonished, mostly guys, particularly a black-head, red-eyed guy. Cagalli was surprise not because of the girl's good-looks but because of the girl's identity which is…

"_My name is Stellar Loussier," _the girl said with a wink.

"_Now listen guys, Stellar is a transfer student from Paris so be nice to her okay! Miss Haw can you please do the honor of touring Stellar to the campus?" _Ms. Gladys said.

Mirialia Haw is the class president and the top student in the school. She is the perfect student and a reliable friend. Teachers always trust her.

"_Oh, no that won't be necessary, the fact is I studied here five years ago," _Stellar said.

"_Oh, I see well if you need any assistance you could always count on me." _Mir said

"_Hey Stellar, can we ask you a question?!" _A blond guy asked.

"_Um, yeah sure, I guess.."_ said Stellar. She glanced at her teacher, checking if it's okay. Talia nod in agreement.

"_So, what are the qualities you're looking for to a guy?" _Dearka asked.

Dearka Elsman: he's the class clown. He is an athlete and a girl magnet. He is asking Stellar in behalf of Shin Asuka, another cool dude in the school.

"_Um well," _Stellar try to hide her blush through her smile. _"I like a guy who is sensitive and caring." _Dearka glanced at Shin. Shin gave him a _thank you _expression and Dearka showed him a _your welcome _face.

"_So, anymore questions? None, Ms. Loussier kindly take your seat," _Talia said as she raise her hand showing Stellar an empty desk. _"Now let's proceed. Since it the first day of school, let us have an activity to introduce ourselves to the class."_

Students introduce their selves to the class. Now it's Shin's turn.

"_I am Shin Asuka and I'm a SENSITIVE AND CARING person!" _

Everybody in the class cheered. Shin is like confessing his love to Stellar in front of the whole class. Stellar blushes but like I said she tried to hide through her smile. After the whole class were able to introduce their selves, the bell had rang implying break time.

"_Hey Stellar, if you want you can hang with us!" _A red-headed girl asked.

"_Hey Stellar!" _Cagalli approached. _"Lunamaria," _she said in a "not so happy to see you" manner.

"_Cagalli," _Lunamaria said synonymously to Cagalli's tone.

Lunamaria Hawke is Meyrin's sister and also Cagalli's mortal enemy.

"_Cagalli!" Hey, Lunamaria listen, I love to hang with you guys out but I'm hanging with Cagalli here." _Stellar said.

"_Oh, okay" _Lunamaria said, raising an eye-brow. The girls left the room.

"_Ten years, eh?" _Cagalli said, raising an eye brow and being sarcastic.

Stellar laughs. _"Well, are you surprise?"_

"_Uh, Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?"_

Stellar still laughing. _" I can't wait to see Lacus' face when she sees me!"_

**THE MUSIC ROOM:**

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far –_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of Hope_

A Pink-headed girl sang. Suddenly the door opened, a blond girl with magenta eyes was seen, clapping her hands.

"_Well Done! Lacus," _Stellar said.

"_Stellar?!" _said Lacus. Cagalli came inside.

"_Hey, don't look at me, I'm as surprised as you are. By the way, which class are you?" _Cagalli said.

"_Are you two in the same class? I belong to Secton B." _Lacus replied.

"_I'm in Section A with Cagalli. Hey, by the way, are there also new kids at your class?" _Stellar said.

"_Um, Yeah," _said Lacus blushing a little. _"Hey, listen let's go eat, singing makes me hungry, come on. _As she drags the girls out of the room. Cagalli and Stellar is raising an eye brow.

Cagalli, Lacus and Stellar were at the cafeteria. They were all eating at their _Table _when a brown-headed guy approach them. Cagalli look at him with serious eyes while he smiled her back.

"_Hey Lacus!" _He said.

"_Mr. Yamato, Hi!" _Lacus said, blushing a little.

"_Just call me Kira, by the way, thanks for touring me at the school, I really appreciate it." _He said with a wink.

"_Oh your welcome. By the way these are my friends, Cagalli and Stellar." _Lacus said, raising her arm pointing at the two. _"Guys, this is Kira Yamato, he's a transfer student."_

"_Hey!" _The two said.

"_Hey! Oh, gotta go, later Lacus!" _Kira said. He sat on the table were Dearka, Shinn and blue-headed guy were seated.

"_He's cute," _Stellar said, giving Lacus a teasing look

"_You like him, do you Lacus?" _Cagalli said.

"_Huh? Um well I, I," _said Lacus, blushing really, really red. Cagalli and Stellar look at each other and laugh. Then the bell rings.

"_Oh, there's the bell." _Cagalli said

"_Later Lacus." _Said Stellar

"_Bye!" _said Cagalli

"_C'ya at lunch, guys." _Said Lacus.

Every body went into the classroom as soon as they heard the bell. Lacus is still thinking about Kira. It was already afternoon and classes is ended. The girls were at the store near the school.

"_Hey, the store's closed, how are we supposed to get in?" _Stellar asked.

"_The store's closed, since it's magic time!" _Cagalli said.

"_And we're supposed to get in, through magic!" _said Lacus.

"_Oh, okay!" _said Stellar. She point her finger at the lock and a blue light came out of it, making the lock open. The door was opened and the girls went in, they went straight to the attic.

"_Murrue!" _said Stellar as she hugs the lady.

"_Stellar, welcome back!'' _said Murrue. _"So girls, how's your day?"_

"_Great." _Lacus said.

"_Great!" _said Stellar.

"_Awful.." _Cagalli said.

"_Really? What happened Cagalli?" _Murrue said.

"_Well…" _said Cagalli. _"Coach announced the players who passed the try-outs."_

"_Well didn't you make it?" _Lacus asked.

"_Of course I made it, do you know me? It's just that…" _said Cagalli as she narrates the story.

_(flashback)_

At the gym, Cagalli and Luna were seating together. Coach Simmons was announcing the players who made the try-outs.

"_Wanna bet who will be the team captain?" _said Luna. _"The loser will only pay Fifteen since the result is really obvious."_

"_You're on!" _Cagalli said.

"_Vice captain will be – Attha!" _the coach announced.

"_What!" _Cagalli said in surprise.

"_Team Captain will be - Hawke!" _ the coach continued. Cagalli looked at Lunamaria with irritations as she give her money to her.

"_Told ya' do you really think you can outmatch me, Cagalli," _Luna said in an insulting manner. _"And by the way Cagalli, you are so out of my league!" _As she walks out. Cagalli was left filled with irritations and curses for Lunamaria. The were all practicing volleyball. Luna was playing while Cagalli was on the bench.

"_I'll show you who's out of the league!" _Cagalli whispers. She look on her left and right and pointed her finger at the court. When the ball was served, green light came out of her finger and it strikes the ball. The ball went into Lunamaria's face.

"_Ow! My Nose!" _Lunamaria screamed.

_(end of flashback)_

"_And not only that, Ms. Gladys arrange our seat plan in a not so cool manner!" _Cagalli said.

"_Huh? It was pretty cool to me, and aren't you and Meyrin is seated near each other?" _said Stellar.

"_I was also seated next to two dumb boys!" _Cagalli said really irritated.

"_Dearka and Athrun? They're pretty cool to me." _Stellar said.

"_Yeah they are! Not unless Dearka didn't drink his medicine this morning!" _said Cagalli.

_(flashback)_

"_What's happening to him now?" _Cagalli asked.

"_Yeah, sometimes he can be a little out of this world." _Athrun said laughing. _"Hey, touch his right shoulder." _Cagalli touch it and Dearka gave a reaction like he was been shock with electricity.

"_Hey Stop that!" _Dearka said kidding.

"_A little out of this world?" _Cagalli said to Athrun. Athrun laughs.

Athrun Zala: He's the son of the PLANTs Chairman Supreme Council, Patrick Zala. He is Kira's best friend and the school's heart rob.

_(end flashback)_

"_And since then, they've been teasing me and stuff." _Said Cagalli.

"_Dearka is really funny. "_Stellar said laughing.

"_Hey, Maybe Athrun likes you!" _Lacus said. _"He just wants your attention and Dearka helps him."_

"_Uh, whatever," _Cagalli said trying to escape the subject.

"_And what about Luna, she seems nice, she was a friend five years ago, what happened?" _Stellar asked.

"_Uh, Luna? She got a cool boy friend and then she thinks she's the queen of the world and tried to outmatch me. From then on we're sworn enemies! Loser!" _Cagalli said. Then suddenly, something from the ceiling drop and it's gonna hit Cagalli.

"_HEADS UP, PEOPLE!" _yelled Murrue.

Cagalli in surprise block her head through her hand in an opposite direction facing the dropping thing from the ceiling- which is a piece of wood. The wood stop in the middle of the air.

"_How did I? Did I just-did that?" _Cagalli said in surprise.

Ciry: _So how was it? Did you guys like it? And by the way I would like to thank you for your reviews, they were really flattering and all._


	3. Moments

**Ciry: **_Yo, Everyone! So sorry if the update took soooo long. I have been busy lately and kinda have a hard time managing my time. I even missed my show (oh! I'm so crying like right now). Anyways... here's chapter 3 (dan da dan!!)_

**Ciry: **_Binabati ko nga pala sina Cisqua at animeadhik…!!!_

**Ciry: **_Do I also need to say "I don't own GSD?"_

**Ciry: **_Please R&R!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Chapter 3: Moments_**

Cagalli was about to be hit by a piece of wood when suddenly it stops in the middle of the air.

"_How did I…Did I just…did that?" _Cagalli said as she step far way from the frozen wood.

"_Whoa!" _Stellar said in surprise. Lacus projects a surprise expression. Murrue walk near the frozen wood and examined it.

"_Hmm…"_

Then she tried to put some magic into it by snapping her fingers and nothing happened.

"_Apparently Cagalli, Yes. You're the one who did that." _Murrue said.

Cagalli neared the wood. She put her fingers in her chin and then snapped her fingers. The wood fell, everyone gave the expression whenever something big has fallen in the ground, except Cagalli, who's clearly in her astonishment because of the thing she just did.

"_Girl, how did you do that?" _Lacus said after realizing what Cagalli did. _"And more importantly, how did that thing fell from the ceiling?" _She said, showing her characteristic of being concern.

"_Um Lacus, this is the attic both of us especially should know the reason for that." _Cagalli said. It's been five years then- since the first time they laid their foot in this attic. The only thing that change is the continuous wrecking of this old place.

"_Well, sorry 'bout that, girls. This attic is just so old." _Murrue said.

"_Oh, then. May I present one cleaning spell." _Said Stellar. Stellar's hand glow in blue, then a piece of paper appeared on her hand. _"This attic which is chaotic and in ruin, Shall be turned to pristine and spanking!" _She chanted as she reads the paper.

A blue light shined and the attic is in order.

"_Only one of the few things I learned in Paris." _Stellar said.

"_Paris, oh yeah, good thing you mentioned that." _Lacus said. _"What happened to, I won't be back for ten years?"_

"_YEAH!" _Cagalli said also in her curiosity.

"_Huh? Um well?" _Stellar said.

"_WELL?" _The two girls said.

With a sigh, Stellar narrates her story. _"It's like this, when I was eleven, which was also the year wherein we all first met, we went to Paris for five years. Mom said, when I turned sixteen, we might go to Manila for another five years, but there's a bit change of plans so instead of Manila, we just went back here in Orb. So I thought I won't be seeing you guys for ten years."_

"_Are you still going away?" _Lacus said, with a little bit of sadness in her eyes because of the unexpected answer of her sister.

"_NOPE!" _Stellar said. Happiness was seen in Lacus' eyes.

"_Oh, I see," _Cagalli said. _"Can we go back to ME?"_

Stellar and Lacus look at Cagalli with lame eyes.

"_WHAT?" _Cagalli yelled.

"_Well Cagalli about your power," _Murrue interrupt. _"It is your unique ability as a witch." _

"_Cool, I got freezing ability." _Cagalli said.

"_Actually, it's time controlling ability." _Murrue said. _"You stop the time running in this wood. If it's freezing, there should be ice, but there's not so…"_

"_Wow!" _Stellar said.

"_Congratulations, Cagalli!" _Lacus said. As the two girls approach Cagalli.

"_Hmm, wonder what's my unique ability?" _Stellar ask to herself.

"_I wish my unique ability would be something that can help people." _Lacus thought. Lacus is really a kind-hearted person. She's a saint!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

Cagalli is going to school by walking, since she has been _practicing _her new ability. As soon as she saw an opening (when nobody else is looking) she pointed her finger and green light came out of it. Cagalli has been doing this from the time she went away from her _palace like mansion_ until she reach the academy.

"_Good Morning, Cagalli!" _a student greeted. And everybody else followed. As expected for a girl whose status quo is _popular._

"_Good Morning, everyone!" _Cagalli greeted them back. As she walks in the corridor she accidentally run into Athrun Zala who is sitting at the window, enjoying the wind in his hair.

"'_Sup, Cagalli!" _Athrun greeted.

"_The nerve of this guy talking to me, as if he didn't hassled me yesterday," _Cagalli thought as she snobs Athrun and continued her way of going to class.

"_Whoa! How courteous of you, princess." _Athrun being sarcastic. Cagalli paused, she looked irritated, but decided to not mind the annoying lad. Athrun smirked.

Meanwhile Lacus walked around the enormous campus of Minereva Academy, singing verses from Fields of Hope.

"_Please Mr. Azrael, sir! I really need to buy medicines for my sick mother!" _cried a red-haired boy outside the campus.

"_I told you, Clotho! I am NOT lending you any money! And besides, you and your precious yet good for nothing mother still owes me tons of them." _Said a blond headed guy named Muruta Azrael, a rich yet self-centered business man in Orb. The two are conversing outside the academy, not to near for Lacus to see them, but not to far for them not to hear Lacus' angelic voice.

_That one day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

Lacus is dedicating her song to those in pain with one thing she had in mind, that for everyone, just once that they may do something good for someone who needs help. As she sings, a pink aura envelops her.

As Azrael gasp, _"Fine! But this will be the last time I am lending you something…Just…go away! _As he signed his check.

"_Oh, Thank you sir! I will never forget this thing you have done. It meant a lot to me and my sick mother. Thank You!" _As Clotho went away, full of joy for her sick mother. Meanwhile,

"_Why did I do that? This is so unlike me…" _Azrael thought, as if he was been awakened from something.

Going back to Cagalli, As the bell rings, everybody went to their class rooms.

It was Math Class for Cagalli. Ms. Gladys gave her class a seatwork.

"_You guys! Stop making fun of me!" _Cagalli cried in her irritations. Athrun and Dearka are teasing her again._ "Uh, why don't you tease Meyrin instead."_

"_I can't reach Meyrin." _Athrun said.

"_Then just quit the mockery, I can't concentrate!" _Cagalli said. The three stop their chat as soon as they see Ms. Gladys would look at them.

Athrun says a joke and Cagalli laughs. Cagalli finds Athrun really fun to be with even though sometimes he can be a little bit annoying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was in her secret place in school. It was really beautiful. The place were surrounded by flowers and the wind there is really fine. She's the only one who know that place. She was enjoying her alone time until…

"_Hello, is anyone there?" _a male voice cried.

"_Huh?" _As she glances at the source of the voice.

"_Cagalli, fancy meeting you here!" _

"_Kira…_she paused in her surprise yet in her curiosity._ What are you doing here?!_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What are you doing in this school?"_

"_I transferred here remember?"_

"_Kira!"_

With a gasp, _"You'll know, sooner or later." _As he exited the place.

"_What do you mean? Kira!" _she shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where's Cagalli?" _Murrue asked.

"_Cagalli said she can't come. She said that somebody was following her." _Said Stellar. _"I wonder when will Shin going to ask me out on an official date?" _Stellar thought.

"_I wonder if Kira likes me?" _ Lacus ask herself.

"_These girls, they grow up so fast!" _Murrue thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Athrun are you following me?!" _Cagalli said.

"_What! Why would I do that?" _Athrun asked.

Even though they swore to themselves to forget what happened during Gym Class, the incident can't just be erased on their minds.

(Flashback):

"_This semester we are going to learn self-defense" _Coach Waltfeld said. Afterwards he teach a few moves then proceed with their sparring.

"_Now there's an odd number of students, so there will be a pair which would consist of both boy and a girl." _The coach said.

Cagalli and Athrun where paired up The two have an eye contact with each other. The kind that will kill each other. The two positioned themselves in attack mode.

"_I am going to rip that infuriating smile off your pretty face, Zala!" _Cagalli threatened.

"_Don't worry Cagalli, I'll be easy on 'ya." _Athrun said in an arrogant manner.

Then the two of them spar.

Cagalli attacks, then Athrun countered and they make a kung-fu or whatsoever battle. Then accidentally, Cagalli tripped.

As she falls she accidentally grabbed Athrun's arm and both of them fell in the ground. Their face were so close to each other that their nose are almost touching the other. There was a "warm" eye contact with both of them and their blushing. When they realized what's happening between them, they hurriedly get up and pretend that nothing happened. Fortunately nobody saw them.

"_That never happened, Cagalli." _Cagalli said to herself still blushing as she glance at Athrun.

Athrun is very red not because of fatigued but because of the thing that happened. When he find himself close to Cagalli's face, he really find her attractive as he adore her gorgeous eyes.

(end flashback)

"_Look, to prove that I ain't following you, I am going to cross this street, while you- can wait here until I am out of sight." _Athrun said.

"_FINE!" _Cagalli said. _"Go cross the street."_

Athrun waited for the red light and began crossing. Meanwhile, there was car that is passing through a road connected to the street where Athrun and Caglli are. Cagalli noticed the car.

"_That's funny, this thing is supposed to be stopping now," _Cagalli thought. _"This is really odd, if he won't stop now, he's going to hit Athrun."_

"_Move it!" _the guy inside the car said.

"_No! he doesn't have any plans for stopping." _Cagalli thought as her eyes widen in her shock. _"Athrun look out!"_

Athrun noticed the car and very alarmed of the situation. In her shock, Cagalli's legs move and run towards to save Athrun. Athrun saw Cagalli running towards him.

"_Cagalli don't come here!" _he thought.

"_Athrun! No, I won't make it!" _ Cagalli thought.

"**_NOOOO!!!!!" _**Cagalli shouted.

Cagalli's pendant glow in green light. For a moment, the whole surroundings stop from moving. Everything was still. The time was stop. As it happens, Cagalli pushed Athrun out of the middle of the street. Athrun was saved. Time starts running again.

"_Athrun, I'm so glad you're safe." _Cagalli said as her mind blackout.

"_Cagalli, Cagalli, wake up!" _Athrun shouted.

Cagalli has fainted. Athrun had accompanied the latent Cagalli to her house. As for the driver of the said car, he was been caught by the cops and he's now in prison. He is known as Lord Djibril.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Attha Manor, Cagalli was waking up from her deep slumber.

"_Mmff…Mana? What happened?" _asked the awaken Cagalli to her caretaker.

"_You have fell unconscious Ms. Cagalli…Your kind classmate has accompanied you here in your house." _Mana replied. _"Do you need any assistance?"_

"_Um…No! You can leave now, I shall call upon you if I need help, Thank You!" _said Cagalli.

And Mana leave the room of her young mistress.

"_Athrun…For a moment there, I was so scared." _Cagalli said to herself.

The sight that happened before she lost her consciousness was really a frightening for her. She was never been that scared in her life. Even for a short while, Athrun had been precious to her.

Suddenly, a small sound had disturbed the silence of the lass' room.

"_Huh? What's that?" _Cagalli said.

Cagalli went away from her bed into her veranda. To her surprise, a kitty was there. The cat has white fur, blue left eye and green right eye. The two colors of the cat's eyes, made Cagalli to be more fond of it.

"_Oh, where did you came from, you adorable cuttie!?"_ Cagalli said in her sweetest tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ciry: **_So, how was it? Did you like it, or does it suck? I already have plans for my fic and the real drama would start a few chapters so…be patient, coz Patience is a Virtue, Peace Out!_


	4. Emotions

**Ciry: **_Yey! I finally finished chapter 4, Man! That took a looooong while. So sorry 'bout that guys but it's just that this time of the year in our school is sooooo busy, (which I don't know is good, since a lot free time inside the school, I mean yey classes were shortened or cut, but bad becoz I am really tired after school due to this activities.) But anyways enjoy chapter 4, (it's kinda long!) and please R&R! _

**Disclaimer: **_Seriously, do I really, really need to say "I don't own GSEED and GSD?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Cagalli, discovered her power to control time. Meanwhile her relation with Athrun is getting stronger and stronger._

**_Chapter 4: EMOTIONS_**

"_I never like boys. Most of them love to see someone in pain, by bullying them. They are arrogant, obnoxious and self-centered but Kira is different…"_

_**RING! RING!**_

"_Hello?"_

"_Good Morning Miss Lacus, this is your wake up call."_

"_Yes. Good Morning to you to," _Lacus said. _"I appreciate your call, thank you!"_

"_Your Welcome Miss, would you like a room service?"_

"_Yes Please, the usual if I may."_

"_Yes of course. It shall be there in a minute."_

"_Thank You!"_

"_Always a pleasure Ma'am!"_

Lacus lives in a place called _Eternal, _a five star hotel owned by the Clyne's. (It was named by Lacus personally, she named it after their witchcraft thingys.) She lives alone there, since her father is in the PLANTs, but that doesn't make her sad because she thinks that every body in the hotel is her family, after all, she isn't alone she has sisters whom she knew is always there for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I tell you Lacus, it is the most adorable kitty I ever seen, _Cagalli said. She together with Lacus is in the hallways, where their lockers are placed. Lacus is fixing her hair in front of the mirror she put on her locker.

"_Well, I always thought you were a cat person Cagalli, _Lacus replied. _"Say, did they let you keep it?"_

"_Umm.."_

_(flashback)_

"_**NO!**" said Mana._

_(end flashback)_

"_No…" _Cagalli replied. _"But they **WILL **let me keep it for my name is Cagalli Yula Attha, future Home-Coming Queen of Minerva Academy!_

"_Not if I had anything to say about it!" _a girl cried.

Cagalli and Lacus look at the source of the voice. And to their unpleasant surprise especially Cagalli, Lunamaria was at sight, holding her waist. Slowly, Cagalli narrows her eyes.

"_Oh No, I smell trouble." _Lacus thought.

"_Excuse me, did you just say **YOU **are future home-coming queen?!" _Lunamaria cried as she walks near the two.

"_Well, who else's gonna be? Lacus ain't running, Mey and Stel are so not running against me, I mean what are friends for? And Mir doesn't have any plans for being a part of such activities." _Cagalli replied. _"There's no other candidate besides me now."_

"_Oh is that so?" _Lunamaria irritated and said, _"Well, let's review shall we?"_

"_Who got an A+ on her quiz yesterday?" _Luna asked.

"_Uh, You…" _Cagalli answered.

"_Who's the team captain of the volleyball team?"_

"_You…" _With that Cagalli's eyes rolled and said to herself, _"Uh, someone should nominate you **whimsy **queen!"_

"_And who's the most popular girl in the school!"_

"_Sooo…not **YOU!**"_

"_Aww, look whose talking, uh, well, truth to painful for you, Cagalli?"_

"_Please…YOU, Ms. Popular? If being a loser is a crime, you should be arrested!"_

"_Are you calling me a LOSER, ME? Huh, ME?"_

"_Wow, you are as stupid as you look."_

"_HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME?!" _as she pushed Cagalli. _"uh, you bitch!"_

"_That's it! You crossed the line, Asshole!" _as she slaps Lunamaria.

The two girls are preparing for a major catfight. Lacus is trying her best to stop the two.

"_Uh, girls?" _Lacus cried.

"_You are going DOWN, Attha!" _Luna cried.

"_I am going to send you back to the garbage that you came from!" _Cagalli replied.

Then the two grabbed each other's hair and started pulling it. Lacus get herself in between the two.

"_You guys, quit it!" _said Lacus.

"_Stay away, from this Lacus!" _Cagalli said.

"_You can't order me around Clyne!" _Luna said. Then the two accidentally pushed Lacus away from them. Lacus standing up and in her rage…

"_I SAID, **QUIT IT!**" _ Lacus demanded. Then weirdly the two stop, step away from each other and walk away. Lacus was puzzled and followed Cagalli.

_Somewhere in the Hallways; Near the Janitor's Closet:_

Cagalli stops from walking. Lacus followed her.

"_Whoa! How did I get here? And where the Hell's Luna?" _Cagalli asked in her curiosity about the odd situation for her, I mean she and Luna are fighting like there's no tomorrow, then suddenly she find herself nowhere in sight of her enemy…and her locker.

"_You mean you have no idea that you and Luna walk out of each other's sight?" _Lacus replied.

"_Huh? I don't get it!"_

"_Well Cags, when you and Luna are fighting, I told you guys to quit it and…you quit…"_

"_So?"_

"_Hello?' Two of you quit fighting?!"_

"_Lacus, don't talk as if you don't know me! ME? Following you? I quit because you said so? C'mon!"_

"_Yeah, you are as stubborn and hard-headed as you look!" _

Cagalli raised any eye-brow, thinking how to react on what Lacus' said. _"Okay, I'll take that as a compliment."_

"_Anyway, going back to the topic, it's really strange that you did something and then you find yourself unaware of what you did."_

"_Hmm…Sounds like hypnotism. HYPNOTISM!" _as Cagalli drags Lacus inside the Janitor's Closet.

"_Okay Cagalli, this is really uncanny."_

"_Can't you see, Lacus? You hypnotized me! Which by the way is really awkward."_

"_Huh?!" _is the only thing that Lacus could say after the big revelation.

"_Remember what Miss Murrue told us? Our special abilities as a witch! Mine is time controlling, while yours is Mind controlling!"_

"_Of course! That's the perfect reason for all these."_ Is the only thing she can say, after all, there are still other things that she felt most lately. Deep inside her, she can feel the emotional aura of the people around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Really! Lacus can control other people's minds?!" _Stellar shouted.

Cagalli, Lacus, Stellar and their teacher, Murrue were at the attic of the store.

"_Uh huh, that's right," _Lacus continued. _"I finally found out my unique ability as a witch!"_

"_That's great, I'm so happy for you!" _as Stellar hugged her sister joyfully.

"_Well Congratulations to YOU, Lacus," _Murrue told her student.

"_From now on, I am going to train harder so I won't be left out by my sisters!" _Stellar said to herself.

Suddenly a cell phone rang in the tone of _Kimi Ha Boku Ni Nite Iru_ Because of the tone, Lacus realizes her phone was ringing. She grabbed her cell phone and check the one who's calling, and to her surprise the name _Kira _was the name in the screen. Lacus began blushing but nobody saw it since she's turning her back against everybody. As soon as she calmed down…

"_Um, Excuse me everyone," _as she exited out of the room.

"_Whoa, what's with her?" _Cagalli asked.

"_Maybe she just wanted some privacy," _Murrue told her..

"_Hmm, Yeah…" _Cagalli said. _Let's follow her!"_

"_Right on!" _Stellar agreed.

A tear drop was seen in Murrue's head (you know the tear drop in the anime character's heads"). Then the two girls followed Lacus. They were in the Washroom.

"_Um, Hey Kira,"_

"_How's it goin' Lacus!"_

"_I'm cool, so, what made you call?"_

"_Well, would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to hear your voice?"_

"_HaHaHa, very funny Kira,"_

"_Ummff…Thanks, I just wanted to know, if your free, um let's say, Friday night? Um I mean, would you like to go out with me?"_

"_Like on a date?"_

"_Uhuh, well, would 'ya?"_

"_Um well, I dunno, I do have some plans, let me see, _as she pretends she's really checking her schedule, but actually…_"I'm free!" _Lacus was playing hard to get, although she WOULD love to go out with Kira.

"_Really? Great! Um, well, see 'ya Lacus!"_

"_Bye!"_

As the two hang up their phones. Lacus walk near the door and opened it. Cagalli and Stellar have been eavesdropping the whole time. Lacus raised an eye brow.

"_What are you guys doing?" _Lacus asked.

"_Eavesdropping." _Stellar replied.

"_I see…_As Lacus pretends there was no big deal. She inhales then exhales. _"EXUSE ME! MAY I ASK WHY? I MEAN IT WAS NO BIG DEAL, YOU TWO ARE JUST TOTALLY INVADING MY PRIVACY, I KNOW WE ARE SISTERS AND ALL BUT THAT IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO DO THESE KIND OF THINGS, ESPECIALLY WHEN MY PHONE CALL WAS SOMETHING I WANT TO HIDE FROM THE WORLD!" _she burst in a really, really fast tone.

"_Done?" _Cagalli asked.

"_Quite enough." _Lacus replied.

"_Great, then let's talk about your phone call…from Kira…" _Stellar said, teasing the blushing Lacus.

"_So…Friday Night, Lacus's occupied?" _ Cagalli said, raising a brow.

Then the three girls shout and jump up and down showing their excitement. Then Lacus stopped screaming and jumping.

"_Wait, what am I going to wear. I'm not ready for Friday. It's already Wednesday, I don't have enough time!"_

"_Lacus!" _Calming her sister. _"We'll help you prepare for Friday night." _Stellar said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eternal (Penthouse), inside Lacus' closet:_

"_Hmm…This looks nice." _Stellar said, holding a white, sleeveless dress with a simple design yet elegant looking on the top and stylish-made skirt, whose length is on top of the knee. She handed the dress to Lacus, then started text messaging with Shinn, the two are still in the "getting-to–know each other" part.

Lacus get the dress and look herself in the mirror, checking if the dress would suit her. _"I dunno. It looked kinda bit…" _

"_It looks great." _Cagalli butted before Lacus could finish her sentence. _"Trust us in this one."_

"_Well…if you said so."_

"_Oh look, it's getting late now." _Stellar said, as she saw the time in her cell phone.

"_Well now that you mention it, I really need to go…or else kitty will die from hunger." _ Said Cagalli.

"_Oh, you mean the cat you've been bragging to us the whole day? Can I see it?" _Stellar asked.

"_NO!" _Cagalli replied.

"_C'mon!" _Stellar insisted

"_I said No! _Cagalli insisted more._ C'ya Lacus!" _

"_Cagalli, wait for me!_ (Stel doesn't give up that easy)_ Bye Lacus!"_

"_Bye Guys!" _Lacus said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Friday Night:_

The wind is blowing throughout the dark, starry night and a bell was heard at the Penthouse of Eternal. A fair blond came running to answer the door.

"_Hey!" _the blond said.

"_Hi, Cagalli! Is Lacus ready yet?"_

"_Oh, she'll be down in a sec…but come in, come in and have a sit Kira."_

Kira entered the room, he is holding a pink rose and a heart-shape box of chocolate. Cagalli take her sit in the couch and continued watching TV. Kira take his sit at the chair next to the couch. Then there was a moment of silence until Kira breaks the ice.

"_So…how long did you and Lacus started hangin' out together?" _

"_Much too long for me to treat her a sister." _As she glance at Kira. Giving him a warning look, whose possible reason are whether she warns him what will happen if he breaks Lacus' heart or he's disturbing her upon watching TV.

"_I see…well…"_

"_Hey Guyz!" _a girl interrupted. _"Hi Kira!"_

"_Um…Stellar…right?" _

"_Cool…you remembered me…anyways…here she is…"_

Lacus was seen in her beautiful white dress. She is wearing a ponytail and the best description about her is GORGEOUS. Kira was really amazed by her appearance and was blushing really, really red.

"_Um…Hi Kira! So sorry for waiting you."_

"_Um…No…It's okay I didn't mind anyway…and…you look…Great!"_

"_Thanks!" _as she smiled sweetly

"_Um…for you…" _handing her the rose and the box

"_Thank you, you shouldn't have"_

Note: the two have been blushing madly since they saw each other. The two girls have been watching the two and was kinda feel annoyed since the two have been very, very shy with each other and cat got lover boy's tongue. With a sigh the two girls decided to help the two.

"_Oh look it's going to get late soon! You two should better get going now." _Stellar said. As she together with Cagalli pushed the two to the door. Cagalli hand Lacus her purple coat.

"_Be sure to be back before 10!" _Cagalli said. And they shut the door.

"_Um…well…" _Lacus said.

"_Um…So…let's go down to my car." _Kira said.

"_Uh, sure…so where are you taking me?"_

"_Umm…it's a surprise…you'll know sooner or later…"_

"_Okay!"_

As the two went to the car park. Meanwhile, inside the penthouse, the two girls are as usual eavesdropped and as soon as they realized that the two were gone, they both give a smile and…

"_What took **you **guys so long?" _Cagalli whined.

"_Hey, hey! I know Lacus is already done but you need to do your part too, which by the way, I think you really have done well!"_

"_Is that compliment? And why do we still need to do that, I mean she's already done and then she went back into her room again as soon as she heard the doorbell, while I'm supposed to hang with Kira for a while?"_

"_Man! I forgot how much she have been an ice queen, she never go out with a boy, wait what's wrong with her, she never go out with a boy before, oh wait she thinks boys are stupid and so out of anyone's league." _Stel thought. _"Well Cagalli, it's all part of dating, when the boy and the parents, usually, are alone, they will talk about…those stuff, but since there's no parents around any relative will do, and knowing you…you are perfect to be the parent."_

"_Then, why does Lacus need to exit?"_

"_For the big entrance! Duh, Sister! Now let's go spy on Lacus' date!"_

"_No, I don't think we should do that. I saw Lacus once angry and man, I never want to see that again!"_

"_Yeah, I agree, waiting will be nice."_

"_I'll go get the popcorn!"_

"_And I'll wait for the show!"_

Cagalli exited the room. Stellar's phone rang in the tone of _I Wanna Go to Place,_ Shinn was calling, she answers it and the two chat. Stellar went near the window. It was a really a cold night and that cause Stellar to…

"_**ATCHOO!**"_

To sneeze. Then a strong fast wind like tornado came. It cause some stuffs to fell or fly. It was a really a strong wind, but it disappear really fast, people think the wind blew really strong. Stellar accidentally turn off her phone when she sneezes, so Shinn probably didn't hear it. Then Cagalli came back with popcorn and a soda, the movie was almost starting, so Stellar send a message to Shin that says to call him back.

Meanwhile, the two set out for their date, After a romantic dinner and movie, sharing popcorns and a soda with only one straw. Kira takes Lacus a walk in the park where especially during at night is very romantic. The park was surrounded with flowers and the lake is reflecting the beautiful moon. The two were walking holding hands.

"_The moon was really beautiful tonight." _Lacus said.

"_You know what's more beautiful?" _Kira asked. _"You." _he said sweetly.

Lacus began blushing. Kira touches her soft face and closed his eyes. _(This is the moment we're all waitin' for Folks!) _Slowly, their face is nearing each other, their lips were about to meet the other…

"**_HELP!" _**somebody cried.

The two were disrupted and looked for the source of the cried. As they search they found themselves in a place were construction sites were ongoing. Many people were there, the cops were on their way and the scene was tensional. There they found a familiar, blond-head girl.

"_Abi?" _Lacus asked. _"Abi Windsor?"_

"_Lacus? From P.E.?" _she replied. _"Oh, please Lacus you gotta help me! My baby brother's up there!"_

"_Huh?!" _the couple said as they look up and to their surprise a boy was there, on top of the unfinished building.

"_How did he got up there?" _Kira asked.

"_Long story! But you gotta help me, I don't know what will I do if something happens to my baby brother!" _Abi replied.

Up in the building the happy toddler kept on crawling in the dangerous building giving everyone the ill feeling. The baby kept on crawling until…

"_Oh No! He's gonna fall!"_

Abi put her hands on her face, everyone were shouting and Kira is having a hesitant look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus were running. They are as if escaping from something. Then they stop and hide and was weary from their run.

"_Kira, why are you running? You should be proud that you save that little baby."_

"_No Lacus! No one must know who I am, who I am what."_

"_Oh! I am sorry, I understand your feelings."_

"_There! There he is!" _somebody cried.

And the two start running again. People were chasing them, a huge amount of people, most of them are the ones that saw _it. _Then the two was block by another group of people, the two continued running until they reach a dead end. The paparazzi were starting to take some pictures and the reporters began asking questions. Lacus can't take the pressure her companion's experiencing.

"**_STOP!" _**she cried.

"_Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_Anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_Inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_Chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta." _Lacus sang.

As she sings, her pendant is glowing in pink light. The people were hypnotized by Lacus. Kira bites and the cameras blow up. As Lacus stops singing everybody seem to forgot what happened and began leaving, and Lacus had fainted, Kira took her into his car and began driving to Eternal. When they reach the place, Lacus began to be awake.

"_Uh, Kira? Umm what happened?"_

"_You didn't know?"_

"_The last thing I remembered was this thing that saved Abi's baby brother."_

"_Lacus, you erased your memory too?" _Kira thought. _"Um, Lacus you fainted and I was worried so I took you home."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried!"_

"_No, no that's okay, so feeling any better?"_

"_Yeah, I'm beginning to feel a little better now, thanks for asking."_

The two went to Lacus' unit.

"_Well, goodbye Kira!"_

"_Goodbye Lacus! Um, wait, you do know how to say goodbye, I mean you do know what I mean, right?" _he said in the most nicest yet shy way. Then she began smiling.

"_Oh…Yeah." _She said in the same tone as Kira but in a more confident manner.

Then the two hold each other and _kiss._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ciry: **_And that's chapter 4! What is Kira? Is he an ?Oh Yeah, Meyrin doesn't get herself in between Cagalli and Luna, the two only treat **EACH OTHER** as their enemy, they don't involve the others. I also pictured Lacus' closet very big, as in you're going to need a map. I kinda based the baby to the movie I saw. Oh yeah! Chapter five is about Stellar and Shinn and I don't know when is the next update, but anyways eventhough it's like that, I would like to thank the people who support my fic…Maraming Salamat Po! TY! Arigato! (wait is my spelling correct?)_


	5. The Eye of The Storm

**Disclaimer: **_I, Ciry does not own Gundam SEED. Because if I do, there will be an episode wherein our favorite characters are married and have children and they are living happily ever after._

**---ooo000ooo---**

**PREVIOUSLY: **_Lacus discovered her special ability as a witch, which is mind-controlling. She also went out with her hot classmate Kira._

_**Chapter 5: The Eye of The Storm  
**_

"_That was great Lacus!" _Murrue said.

Cagalli, Lacus, Stellar and Murrue were at the attic practicing their levitation. As Murrue gave the signal, Lacus went down. Cagalli is floating while Indian seating. She's reading a magazine. Stellar is expressing the face of being excited.

"_OH! OH! MY TURN!" _Stellar cried. And she ran in front of Murrue.

Lacus is smiling. She seems happy for her sister who's really excited. Cagalli on the other hand is expressing a "not mind face" and went back reading. Then suddenly,

"_Knock, knock!" _a blond guy said, opening the door.

Cagalli in her surprise fell from her position. _"OW! OW! OW!" _she cried.

"_NEO!" _Stellar cried. She runs to the guy, full of excitement and joy and embrace him.

"_Neo?" _Cagalli and Lacus asked, whose eye-brows almost met in their wonder.

"_Neo?" Murrue said, _raising a brow, but unlike the other two, she's quite smiling._ "Uhmff, where did you get that?" _she ask the guy.

The guy returned Stellar's hug and pat her on her head. _"Why? Don't like it?" _he replied.

"_Wait, you guys know him?!" _Cagalli asked.

"_Uhuh! He's the one who taught me magic in Paris!" _Stellar replied

"_Mu La Flaga, at your service ladies!" _he introduced himself. _"But in Stellar's case, Neo Roanoke!" _raising his hand towards the two teenagers.

"_Cagalli,"_ introducing herself and shaking his hand._ "Cagalli Yula Attha."_

"_Lacus Clyne._ _Pleasure to meet you, sir!"_ as she held her hand.

"_So, what should we call you, Mu or Neo?" _Murrue asked. _"Why did you even changed your name?"_

"_Long story, you don't want to hear it, but you can call me honey!" _ He replied.

"_Oh, shut up! Will ya?"_

"_Ms. Murrue, do you know him? _Stellar asked.

"_Unfortunately, yes!"_

"_Oh, c'mon it's not that bad. I mean we known each other since childhood, we learned magic together!"_

_(flashback)_

"_Mu! You're late again!" _ a ten-year old brown headed girl said.

"_Hey, Murrue!" _he replied, not even trying to know his current situation.

"_Mu! Are you even listening, you know how scary can master be, when his angry."_

"_Relax Murrue, our meeting is before ten and it's already…twelve…Ohhh. Hide me!"_

_(end of flashback)_

"_And yet, you were able to taught Stellar decent magic." _Murrue thought after a deep sigh.

At a corner, the three girls were watching their masters converse. All of them have different thoughts in their head which were shown in their faces. Cagalli as usual, is possessing a bored look, standing there, crossing her arms. Lacus is standing there like a fine, sophisticated, young lady she is. And Stellar is portraying the most angelic smile in the world.

_**Stellar's POV:**_

"_Wow this is the sweetest week ever! After a very fun yet productive days that passed, here comes a weekend spending with Master Neo, and whoever thought that he and Ms. Murrue have a very profound relationship!"_

_(flashback)_

_It was a very hot day. Me and my dear sisters: Lacus the songstress of the Minerva Academy and Cagalli the Orb princess were hanging out inside my car, since it's so hot outside and we like totally appreciate the air conditioner inside it. Dear Lacus was reading a magazine while I was surfing the internet with my laptop and drinking my favorite flavor of ice coffee, Cagalli was listening to her ipod. All of us were relaxing ourselves, well most of us…_

"_Uhhh!!!!!" Cagalli screamed. "I can't be here inside doing nothing while Lunamaria is out there…-being Lunamaria."_

"_Then do something!" I replied._

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know, it's __your__ fight. I'm not gonna butt __**in**__ there. It's __**war**__ between you two! And you should really think of something if you don't want to see __Lunamaria__ out there being "__Lunamaria.__"_

"_Well I am thinking of something! And…was that sarcasm?"_

"_It's nothing in particular."_

"_Oh! This thinking made me realize "that Lunamaria" is going out with Rey! I mean Rey Za Burrel! He's funny, he's smart and he's nice. Not that I like him, but he's just too cool to be with Lunamaria."_

_Well actually, I do have plotting something in my mind, I just don't wanna say it since it might send Lunamaria to the hospital. Gee, is it me? Or I'm just really evil since before? Lacus ain't reacting, I wonder if she's reading my mind. Well I hope not since my plot is really nasty._

"_I don't need to, we can hear you from here."_

"_What? Oh, did I said that loud?"_

"_So tell me Stel, what is it in your mind?" Cagalli said and she's giving me a look that is making me uneasy."_

"_**CAGALLI!" **__yelled Lacus. _

"_**WHAT?!" **_

"_Well if you really insist." As I take a sip. "If you really want to get rid of Lunamaria permanently," as I open the window and throw away the cup afterwards the car window was slowly closing. "then use your powers to crash her." Then I snap my fingers to produce magic and a lightning hit the cup. The cup was instantly turned into ashes. It also did cause a commotion with the students outside._

"_Was that lightning?" Cagalli asked. Then she tried producing one, but nothing's happening. "Did you learn that in Paris?" (A/N: It's amazing upon how the subject was changed by just a little snap.) _

"_No, I learned it by myself, this morning in particular." My sisters were all looked interested, Cagalli was showing her curiosity by throwing in questions and Lacus was watching us exchange words. "Not only that, check out what I can do with the wind. I can also create rain and stuff."_

"_How come you can do it, while we can't" _

"_Dunno."_

"_Unless," All three of us said in unison. Then we like jump up and down and scream till we run out of voice. _

_Later that day:_

"_Yup, you can call me Storm, coz like her I can control the weather!" Cagalli and I where at the corridor since classes were over for Section A._

"_Don't Push it!"_

"_Oh, Sorry!"_

"_Hey Stellar!" Athrun said as he approached us, And even if I'm not a mind-reader like Lacus, I think that Cagalli was thinking of "Oh, Dammit!" "Cagalli…" he said sweetly, then he placed his hand on the locker and the other in his hips. "So you wanna go to the mall with me before you go home?"_

"_Um lemme think about it-No!" she replied. (And now his flirting with me, to piss me of?")_

"_Oh c'mon, you know you want to."_

_(Annoying much?) "I think you didn't heard me clearly-No" Then she walk away and Athrun followed her. Hey, she didn't even say goodbye. She was so pissed off, but I understand-They look so __**cute**__ together! Aww…Hey! Wait a sec…Is that?_

"_SHINN!" Then I run towards him, and we walk together.  
_

"_STELLAR!" I blush as soon as I heard him say my name. And I think he also blush as soon as I approach him. I can feel both of us were feeling uneasy whenever we're alone together. "Um, so, have you ridden in a yacht before?"_

"_No, not yet."_

"_Really, why?"_

"_I dunno, maybe because I don't have time, I'm really busy, even during vacation." (Yeah, with that learning magic and all…)_

"_Then I guess, you won't have any time sailing the Destiny waters with me in my private yacht on Friday." (Good thing, there isn't any classes this coming Friday.)_

"_Are you asking me out on a date?"_

"_Must be your lucky day. ( I hope she says "yes.")_

"_I…I love to!" (I thought you never ask!)_

"_Really? Great!" (Yes! I gotta tell everyone in the world!) "Well see 'ya around!" He said coolly. Then he walk away and jump around and yelling, all the students in the corridor were like looking at him. "YEAAAAAAAAAH! WOOOOOOOOH!"_

_I lean in one of the lockers and sighed. This is the greatest moment in my life and nothing can ruin it._

**---ooo000ooo---**

_Friday:_

_Correction this is the greatest moment in my life. The beautiful sea, the fresh air, the sound of the birds, the wind in my hair, everything is perfect. And yes, this is the perfect day for sailing, thanks to me and nothing is going to ruin my perfect day with Shinn._

"_Having fun?" Shinn asked as he hand me a glass of iced tea._

"_Yeah, never had so much fun in my whole life. I should have ridden a yacht before."_

"_Well you should be. I know how much work you've been doing not only school, but also outside the campus."_

"_You do?" (I hope he doesn't meant about "that.")_

"_Yeah, I know that you are going to try out for the Head of the Minerva's Cheerleading Squad, you must be training hard for the competition day and night. So, I planned a little vacation with you to enjoy yourself once in a while since you really need to chill out._

"_Yeah, I do!" (Phew!) "Thanks, Shinn!" _

"_No problem, I'm really glad you're having fun, now stay there and enjoy yourself, I'll just check out our snacks in the kitchen."_

"_Okay!"_

**---ooo000ooo---**

_The once beautiful country of Orb Union, no not only Orb but the whole world is chaotic. The sky is dark and there is devastation everywhere. Every being is suffering. They are carrying agony, pain and hatred inside their hearts. They are moaning for their love ones' death. Everything is flawed. Not very far away, in a secluded area, three individuals were fighting thoroughly and bravely against an evil force. They are throwing vigorous shafts of light to the dark aura. The three entities weren't winning and their foe is setting out to attack them. The dark force threw its power to one of them and hit her, with a scream of anxiety from one of her companions and a vow of vengeance from the other she began to tackle the enemy but to her ill fate she was slain the same way her companion was put to death. The last member of the brave warriors was shedding tears upon the dreadful sight she was setting her eye on. The only thing she feels are woe and fear. "Now it's your turn." __**"NOOOO!!!"**_

"_Stellar Wake Up!" Shinn is trying to awaken me from my nightmare. "Stellar, you're having a nightmare, WAKE UP!" I kept on crying and shouting until I was finally aroused. The moment I opened my eyes I approached Shinn and began to cry again. I am so traumatized by my nightmare that I am feeling troubled. Shinn tried to comfort me. "Stellar, calm down it is just a dream._

"_Shinn, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do!"_

"_Stellar, don't worry, I am always here for you, no matter what." The last part was just a whisper after a few moments I calmed down a little bit but I'm still tensed. Little did I know how my emotions affect the climate in Orb._

_Because of my condition, Shinn decided to went home, but an unexpected storm hindered our way. During our sail, I'm still nervous and uneasy, meanwhile the storm is getting shoddier. _

"_Young Master! The storm is becoming worse!" one of the servants cried. But before a Shinn could answer, a lightning hit the yacht. Everybody was screaming, after a few moments, the yacht began to sink, so everybody put on life vests and gather up to the boats. Shinn went to me and assist me. _

_When we're finally at the deck, a big wave splashed the yacht carrying the two of us overboard. I got separated with him, but he tried swimming his way to me, attempting to rescue me. Then another tsunami is approaching. The sight I'm seeing in my vision snap me out, the last thing I remember is yelling out his name and a blue light, coming out from my pendant._

_As I opened my eyes, I found myself in Shinn's lap._

"_Shinn," I said regaining my consciousness. "What happened?"_

"_Stellar! I'm glad you're finally awake. Well, it's kinda hard to explain, cause even I couldn't believe what just happened. When the tsunami is coming near to me (too close I presume), the sun began to rise, the rain stop from pouring and the storm began to disappear. It was the closest thing to a miracle that I experienced."_

"_It was a __**Real**__ Miracle, Master Shinn!" _

"_I see." I simply said._

**---ooo000ooo---**

_Shinn took me on my way home in his car. As soon as we approach the gate into my house, the guards opened it and we entered the turf of the Loussier kinfolk. As we arrived to our destination, we are now opposite of the giant doors of the mansion._

"_Shinn, I'm Sorry about the trip and about your yacht." I can't help but feel guilty, after the incident, I realized about the senses that I let out and how it affected the climate in the Orb Union._

"_No, I should be the one that saying sorry. If I didn't invite you to this dumb trip, your life wouldn't have been in danger."_

"_Don't say that, it wasn't dumb. It was actually fun, because I was with you." And my cheeks are becoming pinkish. _

"_Well, I was happy that you are safe now and free from any danger." As he launched his lips towards my forehead, making me surprised by his actions. It was a pleasant surprised. Then we gave our goodbyes towards each other. I watch him live outside the gates of my house before I entered my home._

_(end of flashback and __**Stellar's POV**_

**---ooo000ooo---**

"_So, what brings you here Mu?" _Cagalli asked.

"_Murrue called me here to help her teach you guys some spells and magic." _He replied, placing his right arm in Murrue's right shoulder, which made Murrue irritated and step his left foot. Mu feeling the pain, quickly removed his arm out of the lady's shoulder. Then he faced Murrue. _"I don't blame you Murrue if you can't handle three students at one time without any help." _Acting like he's comforting the woman.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _Murrue replied enraged. _"I knew it! I shouldn't have asked you to come here! You're just going to be a pain in the neck!"_ Then she walked out of the room.

"_Oh, c'mon Murrue! I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke or something?" _As he followed the lady. The three girls are having the anime sweat drops in their head, then give up a huge sigh.

"_I never saw Ms. Murrue like this before." _ Said Cagalli

"_Aren't you glad to see Miss Murrue this happy, Cagalli?" _Lacus asked holding that big smile in her face.

"_You call that happy?" _I replied.

"_Yeah! And aren't you glad we're having a new fun teacher?!" _Stellar uttered.

"_Yeah! Learning can never be so much fun!" _Lacus declared. Then both of them held each other's hands and giggled.

_I swear, I'm not related with this people. Their acting naïve. Too naïve! _Cagalli thought with an anime face and another anime sweat drop in her hair. _Then again, learning can never be so much...hmm, what's the word I was looking for?...entertaining! _Then she replaced her look with a beam.

**---ooo000ooo---**

**Ciry: **_Hey! So how was it? Sorry if I updated after forty-eight years ehheheheh...eh. So if there are anyone out there ready to strangle me, just put it there in your reviews! Thanks again for reading mah fic! And to those who support this, I love you guyz!_


	6. FATE part 1 Enigma

**Disclaimer: **_We all know who owns GS/D-not me!_

**--ooo0ooo--**

**Previously: **_Stellar, the third sister has made known her special ability as a witch, the power to manipulate the weather. She together with Shinn Asuka has sailed the sea for a little vacation when a disturbed Stellar, unintentionally created a storm. In the end everything turned out to be well. Furthermore, an acquaintance of Murrue Ramius, Mu Lla Flaga alias Neo Roanoke came to Orb from Paris. He is believed to be the one who taught Stellar magic._

**--ooo0ooo--**

_**Chapter 6: **__**FATE part 1- Enigma**_

Several days from now, and that time of the year in Minerva Academy wherein students are most active is coming, the School Festival. Many activities are being held, but the very highlight of this festival is none other than the Grand SEED Ball. Every year, there is a different theme for this dance and this year is fairy tale and fantasy.

It is a normal day in Minerva Academy. Students are studying, chatting, bullying, being bullied or just simply living their individuality. And speaking of individuality, one strong individual in the campus is Stellar Loussier and she is on her way to the Headmaster's office. Stellar is a very active schoolgirl even though she's new, this way, she was able to gain the adult's trust easily. The Headmaster of Minerva Academy is none other than Gilbert Durandal, a very elite person. He is a very disciplined yet kind headmaster and his authority is always respected. Stellar is tasked to go to his office and one right turn on the hallway signals the end of her trip. As she enters his office she noticed two girls in the reception area Cagalli and Lunamaria., sitting on two separated sofas with a very long distance. **VERY.LONG.DISTANCE**. I think we all know why. The two were sent for fighting-of course.

"_Stel? You where sent to the headmaster's office? Why?"_ the blond one asked.

"_Oh, I'm not 'sent.' I was 'invited.'" _She replied.

"_Duh, she ain't like you- wannabe!" _Lunamaria retorted, stressing an accent on the name-calling part.

"_Look who's talking- bird-brain! Oooh, Maybe you can come to the dance as a dumb giant!" _Cagalli responded on the very same way Luna did. Stellar is shown to have a sweat drop on her blond head. The two were fighting again. Like that is something new.

"_Who are you calling bird-brain and a dumb giant, you, you Dumb Ass!" _Luna raised her voice. She is beginning to get angry and keep on getting on Cagalli's nerve.

"_That's it bitch!" _Cagalli is already angry and from her look she's preparing to charge Luna. Wait, she already charged Luna. Luna won't stand defeat and fight back. Stellar went to them and get in between them, breaking them up. The disturbance causes Gilbert to come out from his room.

"What is the commotion about? Oh, why did I even asked?" Gil already knows, anyone would know. Those two were always like that.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Pointing fingers at each other. Again, another sweat drop on Stellar's head. It's the usual routine, they fight, a teacher would interfere, and they'll point fingers.

"Now girls, this is becoming worse. If this continues, I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend you."

"But-My father is going to kill me!" As the daughter of the chief representative this is such an embarrassment.

"I can't be suspended; the boys of Minerva A will be loss without me!" As the popular mean girl, this is natural to be said.

"As if." Cagalli murmured

"What did you say?" Luna heard her and shifted her head to Cagalli's.

"STOP!" Gil interfered before they attack each other again. "I understand that you dislike each other, but that is no reason to act so vulgar! If you continue your misbehavior, you shall suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir." The two said in unison. They were both look guilty and sorry for their actions.

"You may go now." The two girls walk away and head for the door, setting out for their classes and leaving the two alone inside the office, but not after secretly winking at their sister. As soon as Gil felt that there is harmony in the air enough to have a descent chat, he began his business with Stellar.

"I am pleased to see that you are very active in school Ms. Loussier, I will no longer beat around the bush. Now you do know that the academy's anniversary shall be a week from now." She nods in response. "Now I am assigning you to be the head of the committee in charge of the preparations for this event. Can I trust you about this?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Excellent, come by to my office later to talk about the event. I'll be announcing it later to the student body during the assembly."

"Yes, sir! Thank you very much again for this wonderful opportunity, now if you may excuse me, sir."

"Yes, of course, you may go now!"

**--ooo0ooo--**

Meanwhile at the Nurse's Office, a brown haired angel is taking his slumber. Next to him is the very beautiful school nurse Aisha, checking his condition. He adjusted his body and a moan escaped from his lips. He appears to be awaking, this give the nurse a smile.

"_What happened?" _he asks.

"_You fainted, Kira."_

"_I did?" _Then he tries to remember the last thing that happened before passing out. It was homeroom and their teacher can't come so the substitute teacher Arthur is in charge. But his stay didn't last long since a group of students trick him into leaving the classroom, leaving Section B, unauthorized. Then he passed out. _"I have no idea, why I fainted Nurse Aisha."_

"_You were hit by a…" _she paused for a moment after uneasiness came to her. "_You know what, you were just tired Kira, feel free to take a nap again!"_

"_I think I should leave now, I still have something to do. Thanks for everything, Nurse Aisha!"_

"_No Problem, anything for my cute students! If there's a problem, don't hesitate to come back!" _And with that Kira exited the office. _"You shouldn't force yourself too much Kira, you haven't full recover yet from last time." _She spoke to no one, her star-shaped pendant glows lightly.

As Kira walks through the hallways of the academy, he realized it was already break time, since many students are flocking the hallway. Still wondering what made him faint, he decided to look for his girlfriend, Lacus, maybe she knows, after all they are classmates. But Irony strikes again, and Lacus is the one who finds him.

"_There you are Kira, I went to the Nurse's office and found you nowhere! Are you sure you're okay now?!" _

"_I'm fine Lacus, sorry for worrying you." _He paused finding a moment to ask her something. _"So…I fainted…"_

"_Yeah, you did."_

"_Why? I can't remember!"_

"_You were hit by a…" _another pause was made, the same the gorgeous nurse did. _"You know you were just tired!" _Then she tried to change the topic. _"So whose character or what kind of character are you going to be for the dance? I think we should come as a couple, how 'bout Ariel and Eric?"_

"_The Little Mermaid?" _a girl interrupted then she bursts out laughing. It was Cagalli. _"I imagine a fish out of water…! Sorry, no offense. Hey Kira! I heard you fainted, how do you feel?"_

"_I hit my head so hard, I can't remember what happened!"_

"_I told you Kira, you were tired. And Cagalli, you are not very interested in this year's theme are you?"_

"_Of course NOT! I was thinking of coming as Sleeping Beauty! I think I'll show up asleep! Hey, I'll bring my fave pillow for props!"_

"_I'm confused. Are you being sarcastic?" _Lacus asked.

"_She's being sarcastic about what?" _Athrun butted who came out of nowhere. _"Hey Kira and Lacus, Cally !" _ He said in a very sweet tone, flirting again. This gives the blonde a large vein in her head.

"_About Cagalli, coming as Sleeping Beauty." _She replied.

"_Really? Then I'll come as your Prince! You know so we can be like a couple!" _This gives Cagalli a blush, but no one noticed it.

"_Whatever, just don't kiss me!" _She cried. She sounded irritated but she's really trying to hide her blush. After a few moments Shinn and Stellar walked up to the group.

"_Hey Guys!" _Stellar waved. _"Guess who's in charge for the dance?"_

"_NO WAY! You're in charge! Congratulations!" _Lacus happily said.

"_What's the matter Shinn? You look like you were dumped!" _Kira asked.

"_Oh he's just less enthusiastic about the dance!" _Stellar replied_._

"_Oh, C'mon it's like Halloween!" _Shinn whined.

"_NO it won't! If its Halloween I'll come as a Princess, but during the dance I'll come as Princess Jasmine, and you'll be coming as my Aladdin Got it!?"_

"_Fine, I'll come as Your Aladdin, but I won't like it!"_

--**ooo0ooo--**

Inside a dark room, six mysterious individuals are conversing. They're voices give the idea that three of them are women while the other three are men. Through the darkness their pendants shine like stars during the night.

"_I believe the girls are learning quite fast enough."_

"_But not fast enough to learn everything."_

"_What are you implying? Their learning is the same way as adapting, which is why their skills are far better than an average witch."_

"_But adapting takes so much time, so much time that __**they **__send__** him."**_

"_An angel is indeed required to guide the sisters, so I don't see the problem about sending him."_

"_The time has not yet come for his appearance, look at him, he hasn't fully recovered yet. This is why we are tasked to guide them in his place until his full recovery."_

"_And you're saying that his appearance meant that we are not doing our job properly?"_

"_Exactly, which is why we have to take action, I'm afraid innocent lives might get involved."_

"_NO! I will not permit that, do we need to go this far, isn't there another way?"_

"_Calm down! Nothing bad will happen, as long as they will learn what they have to learn. It is for their own good and the good of humanity, they need to learn it by themselves, and I know they will."_

**--ooo0ooo--**

The night of the most awaited dance has finally come. Everyone is in their costume excluding the teachers since their kind of old to buy costumes in stores. The school gym turned into an out of this world place where magical creatures dwell. It is fairy tale, so most girls came as a fairy or a princess from different stories. There are also some girls who came as witches, they're probably Goths. Different creatures were dress-up by guys. Some were princes, wizards and even monsters. But even if they are dress-up as some character from a fairy tale they still act as rich teenagers who came to party. Live bands were invited and foods and drinks were placed at the table or served by waiters.

Meanwhile a red-head girl in a blue dress enters the gym. She walks inside confidently. Most eyes were turned to her. She is one of the students who were able to catch the attention from many people because of her beautiful look. She is none other than Lunamaria Hawke.

_I can't wait to see the look of Cagall's face when she sees how fabulous I look. _She thought. _Then again it is Cagalli, she's really not into this kind of stuff. I'll just make fun of whatever she's wearing. Oh look there she is. _She walks toward a group of three girls, one of them is wearing a bedlah outfit that reveals her belly bottom while a long cloth is attached to her crown. The other is wearing a designer original mermaid-inspired gown. She painted her legs so that it would looks like a mermaid's tail. The last of the three is wearing a very gorgeous pink gown.

"_I can't believe I wear a dress, a _**pink**_ dress!" _she heard one them complained as she approaches them.

"_Nice Party, Stellar! Cute outfit Lacus!_ She greeted. Then she faces Cagalli. _"Nice dress Cagalli, you really look like your character- Cindrella, when she's still a servant-girl!" _Then she laughs out loud, humiliating the girl she just insulted. She walks away after taking a look at Cagalli's upset face.

"_UHH! I hate her as much as I hate this dress! Grrr!!" _

"_Calm down Cagalli, she just wants to get on your nerves, don't mind her." _Said the singing mermaid impressionist.

"_Well, its working!_ She replied and then she thinks how awful this night, she really didn't like it from the beginning, she just went for the sake of her sisters who insisted her to wear a dress, then she got insulted by her mortal enemy. Anger is feeling her head and she's ready to explode. **"**_**DAMN IT!"**_

"_Hey! We know you're angry but don't take it out on us! _ Stellar complained.

"_Well, it's your fault for making me wear a dress!"_

"_Hey, we just want you to look cute and pretty!"_

"_Girls, girls! Calm down, we shouldn't fight! Friends don't fight, and we're more than friends, we're sisters!" _Lacus interfered.

"_Well, as my sisters, you should know that cute and pretty is not my thing!"_

"_WHAT! You should thank us for doing you a favor! Right, Lacus?"_

"_Oh, don't get me involved in this. It was your idea in the first place."_

"_So it all comes back to me! Thanks a lot Lacus!"_

"_Well it is! And you! _She faces Cagalli. _"You always complain! Everything was never been right to you Ms. Perfect! Always bitching about it!"_

"_Well, I'm not the only Ms. Perfect around here! You always have to act like a parent to us, telling us what's right or wrong! _Then she faces Stellar. _"While you, always the happy-go-lucky, everything that I do is great, which is why I'm great! Bullshit!" _

"_Well, sorry for being so great! You know what I'm sick and tired of always taking the fault around here, all I did was do my best at everything but my best wasn't good enough for both you! UHH! YOU SUCK!"_

"_I AM NEVER TALKING TO ANY OF YOU AGAIN!"_

"_I'M OUT OF HERE!_

"_I HATE YOU ALL!"_

At that moment, three guys approach them. Kira, Athrun, and Shinn. _"Hey Girls!" _Kira greeted. The girls just hissed at them out of anger and walked away in three different directions.

"_Did we miss something?" _Athrun asked out of the blue.

"_I don't know," _Shinn replied_. "But whatever it is, they sure look pissed. I wonder if it's safe to talk to them." _

Within an out of the ordinary night, an out of the ordinary event just happened. The night is still young and so many things may still happen. Shadows are moving and their still just beginning.

--**ooo0ooo--**

Cagalli: And that is the end of the story…well part of it...

Lacus: Part 2 will be on the next chapter.

Stellar: You guys probably have thoughts in your head like: how on earth did we end up fighting, right? Or whatever stuff an author should write. Or why are we in the author's notes instead of the author herself. Well let's leave those questions hanging and wait for the next chapter with patience and understanding for Ciry's lack of sense of updating!

Lacus: That question about why are we in the author's note and not Ciry? She's probably doing stuff, stuff which is quite hard to do unless she'll learn to concentrate! She's supposed to study for exams!

Cagalli: And she's hiding from some of you guys out to get her for a _very _delayed update. C'mon who updates once a year?

Stellar: Okay enough about the Ciry and her "mistakes" We would like to thank everyone for reading SPELLS, POTIONS AND MAGIC, especially: animegirl115 (Here's your update, thanks for the wait),

Cisqua (bestfriend!), Some.Azn.Guy. (thanks for the compliment),

Minerva's Cradle (THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!)

Yuri Kalieonyt (Happy Reading!)

Celle 666 (One of the first reviews!),

Copperflare (The very person who gave the first review)

and Wiz-Chan (!!).

Oh and don't forget to leave a review, constructive criticism is accepted but not flames! Cause Flames are rude!


End file.
